A wide variety of card games and card game methods are known. In recent years, several new playing card game methods have been proposed, for example, in Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081, Kangsanaraks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,228, Shen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,087, Cabot, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,295, Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,997, Marquez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,082, Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,077, Cauda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,356, Tomaszewski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,049, and Ferrer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,193. These games are played with a standard fifty-two card deck. With the increasing prevalence of legalized gambling, a need has arisen for new card game methods to rekindle player interest and provide casino operators the basis for promotional endeavors touting novel playing experiences.
The present invention provides novel playing card games using new deck of cards having different values and different suits. The deck is composed of 52 cards and 4 suits. The suits are double hearts, double spades, double diamonds, double clubs, or triple hearts, triple spades, triple diamonds, triple clubs, etc. Each suit contains 13 cards bearing the numbers 0, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21. The value of cards is their face value except for cards bearing numbers 11, 17, 19, 20, which have a value of 10 each per suit. Thus, each suit contains 5 cards with a value of 10 each, and 8 cards with values of 0, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, and 21. The values of the cards are additive only if the cards are of the same suit. A number of new and stimulating games can be played using the novel deck of cards as will be explained hereinbelow. A second novel deck is used in several of the games.